Beetlejuice (film)
Beetlejuice is a 1988 comedy/horror film directed by Tim Burton. Plot Adam and Barbara Maitland are a young couple who are recently married, living in the town of Winter River, Connecticut. The film starts out as Adam taking a tarantula off the model of the town. Barbara is trying to figure out which color wallpaper would go up in the attic. Adam and Barbara run the the store in town to get a few supplies so Adam can finish the model. On the way home, a dog stands in the middle of the bridge and Barbara swerves off to the right to avoid hitting the dog, crashing into the river. They drown, and return to their house as ghosts. Devastated, they hope that their house isn't sold by Jane, Barb's cousin. When the Deetzes move in, they are helpless as for what to do. The only thing they know how to do is scare them, but no one, except for Lydia Deetz, can see them. There's no point so they go to Juno, their caseworker. Waiting in the waiting room for what seems like one hour, they go see her. She tells then they have been there for three months, and tells them the Story of Beetlejuice. When they return home, Beetlejuice is up to no good. He starts giving them ads, appearing on TV as a bio-exorcist. He states that he "has demons running all through me!" After Adam mispronounces his name, Barbara says his name three times and they go into the model. Finding Betelgeuse's grave, they dig him up. Upon digging him up, he becomes a perv, looking up her skirt. After saying Home! three times, they return to the real world. Pissed off at them, Beetlejuice says a few things to them. Barb picks him up, saying that will not hurt Lydia, at which point he makes spikes appear from his body so she drops him. At that point the Dante's Inferno Girls appear, distracing Betelgeuse. The two then leave the attic, deciding to posses the Deetzes and their friends in order to make them leave. Making them dance and sing Day-O by Harry Belafonte, they are freaked but they don't leave. Instead, they want to see the Maitlands. Once Lydia said they won't come down, they decide to do a seance, using the couple's wedding clothes. Once it begins, Lydia pleads with them to stop, but they can't. Exasperated, she goes to Beetlejuice. After guessing his name, she says it two more times after agreeing to marry him. At showtime, he restrains the Deetzes and in turn, frees the Maitlands. After the incident, Lydia is seen wearing a red bride gown and Beetlejuice is wearing a red tux. After summoning the Priest of the Netherworld, they begin the ceremony, with Adam and Barbara trying to send Beetlejuice back. He squeals when his name is called, and sends Adam to the town model, while he puts a bar of iron over Barb's mouth. After the last Beetlejuice, he proclaims, "oh NOOO!" and gets sent to Titan, also known as Sandworm Land, where he is eaten and then sent to the waiting room, where a witch doctor shrinks his head. After Lydia gets home from school, she asks Adam and Barbara if they can possess her and let her dance. Adam relents, and the song Jump in the Line (Shake, Shake Senora) by Harry Belafonte begins to play as the furniture moves and she floats, dancing in mid-air. As a result of her dancing and singing, a faint outline of the football team that was seen in Juno's office is seen behind her, singing with her for a second or two before they disappear. The movie ends with the song Jump in the Line and Lydia dancing. Development Deleted Scenes Home Movie Releases Characters All Characters are listed as they first appear in the film Main Characters *Adam Maitland (portrayed by Alec Baldwin) *Barbara Maitland (portrayed by Geena Davis) *Betelgeuse (portrayed by Michael Keaton) *Delia Deetz (portrayed by Catherine O'Hara) *Charles Deetz (portrayed by Jeffrey Jones) *Lydia Deetz (portrayed by Winona Ryder) *Otho Fenlock (portrayed by Glenn Shadix) Minor Characters *Jane Butterfield (portrayed by Annie McEnroe) *Ernie (portrayed by Maurice Page) *Old Bill (portrayed by Hugo Stanger) *Little Jane Butterfield (portrayed by Rachel Mittelman) *Maxie Dean (portrayed by Robert Goulet) *Beryl (portrayed by Adelle Lutz) *Bernard (portrayed by Dick Cavett) *Grace (portrayed by Susan Kellermann) *Sarah Dean (portrayed by Maree Cheatham) Neitherworld Characters/Monsters/Ghosts *Sandworm *Small Pilot *Camper *Sea Diver *Ferndock *Magician's Assistant *Preacher *Harry the Hunter *Receptionist (portrayed by Patrice Martinez) *Three Fingered Typist (portrayed by Cynthia Daly) *Char Man (portrayed by Douglas Turner) *Green Man *Open Heart Surgery Patient *Road Kill Man (portrayed by Carmen Filpi) *Skeleton crew *Hanging Man (portrayed by Charles Schneider) *Janitor (portrayed by Simmy Bow) *Lost Souls *Juno (portrayed by Sylvia Sidney) *Dante's Inferno Room Girls *Football Players *Juno Waiting Area Ghosts *Netherworld Minister (portrayed by Tony Cox, voiced by Jack Angel) *Witch Doctor Places/Locations *Winter River, Connecticut **Maitland house **Maitland Hardware **Winter River Fire Dept. **Barber Shop *Titan (A moon of Saturn's which the Sandworms are located) *Neitherworld **Neitherworld Waiting Room **Juno's Office *Model of Winter River (For the movie Betelgeuse would stay there whenever not loose) **Betelgeuse's Grave **Dante's Inferno Room Gallery Screencaps FilmScreenCap01.png| FilmScreenCap02.png| FilmScreenCap03.png| FilmScreenCap04.png| FilmScreenCap05.png| FilmScreenCap06.png| FilmScreenCap07.png| FilmScreenCap08.png| FilmScreenCap09.png| FilmScreenCap10.png| FilmScreenCap11.png| FilmScreenCap12.png| FilmScreenCap13.png| FilmScreenCap14.png| FilmScreenCap15.png| FilmScreenCap16.png| FilmScreenCap17.png| FilmScreenCap18.png| FilmScreenCap19.png| FilmScreenCap20.png| Stills Guide.jpg| BetelgeuseHat.jpg| DeliaDeetzArtinAmerica.jpg| OldBillStill.jpg| Publicity photos BeetlejuiceCast.jpg| TheMaitlands.jpg| BarbaraMaitland.jpg| BarbaraDelia.jpg| O'Hara.jpg| GravePromo.jpg| Burton.jpg| Lobby cards OldBillAfterlife.jpg| Behind the Scenes SandwormPuppet.jpg|Animating the Sandworm BetelgeusePuppet.jpg|Stop motion Snake puppet SnakePuppet.jpg|The original Snake puppet TimBurton.jpg|Burton on set BurtonDirectsDavis.jpg|Burton directs Davis KeatonToussiengVeNeill.jpg|Keaton, Toussieng and Ve Neill VeNeill.jpg|Ve Neill applys Keaton's make-up AlecWinona.jpg|Baldwin & Ryder on set GeenaDavis.jpg|Geena Davis on set Deleted scenes TheGearSequence.jpg|The Gear Sequence OriginalSnake.jpg|A deleted sequence with original snake AfterlifeCoda.jpg|Old Bill in the waiting room. OldBillStill.jpg|Old Bill in the waiting room. Concept art HatSketch.jpg|Betelgeuse hat design by Tim Burton KissyFace.jpg|"Kissy Face" puppet design by Rick Heinrichs Props HandbookProp.jpg|''Handbook for the Recently Deceased'' TheLivingAndTheDead.jpg|''The Living and the Dead'' Category:Beetlejuice film